In the Blink of an Eye: Part VIIII Growth
by DevineM27
Summary: The Sheppard family continues to grow, but in what ways will Atlantis be affected? Formerly titled 'Kinda Like Deja Vu'
1. Chapter 1: Kinda Like Deja Vu

**Kinda Like Deja Vu**

John crept quietly into the room as the doors swished closed behind him. He laid his flak vest on the floor and continued towards the sofa. Once there, he leaned over until he was less than an inch from her face.

"Honey, I'm-."

Teyla reacted before he could finish. She used his awkward stance to knock him off balance and shoved him to the floor. On they way down, they bumped their heads against the edge of the table.

"Ow!"

John glanced at the woman straddling his hips.

"You know, when I pictured you welcoming me home, it didn't quite turn out this way."

He shifted into a more comfortable position.

"But I do have to admit, this version does have some potential."

Teyla frowned.

"Now, what does a man have to do to get a kiss around here?"

She raised a brow.

"A kiss? What have you done worthy of such an honor?"

John sat up.

"I've spent the last three days on a hot planet with a group of scientists who wouldn't know a football from a whole in the ground. Three hours after arriving on that horrible little planet, Aiden got bored, Rodney got cranky, and Ronon……..well, let's just say none of the injuries required a physician's care."

Teyla tilted her head.

"And you accomplished this all by yourself?"

John nodded.

"Then you do deserve a treat."

She leaned forward capturing his lips in a slow, deep kiss. John grinned as she pulled away.

"Now, that's more like what I had in mind."

Teyla gave a slow smile.

"Really? I was thinking of a hot shower, dinner, and dessert, but not necessarily in that order."

John shrugged.

"Hey, you know me. I'm flexible."

* * *

_"John, wake up" _

_Sheppard could feel someone shaking him._

_"John, get up. It's time."_

_Time? Time for What?_

_"Hhmm?"_

_"The babies are coming. I'm in labor."_

_Sheppard sat up._

_"What?" _

_Teyla looked at him._

_"I'll call next door for Lisa."_

_"Who?"_

_She sighed._

_"Lisa, Aiden's wife."_

_"Oh, okay."_

_"Would you get my over night bag from the closet?"_

_Sheppard moved in a daze. He pulled his clothes back on and grabbed the bag from the closet. He was helping Teyla down the stairs, when a knock sounded at the door. He opened it to say hi to Ford and a woman that he could only assume was Lisa, before continuing out the door._

John opened his eyes and sighed. He hadn't had that dream in a long time. A quick glance at the clock told him he had thirty minutes until debrief. He rose from the bed and jumped into the shower, not bothering to turn on the lights. Fifteen minutes later, he threw on a fresh uniform, ran his hand through his hair and headed for the dining facility for a quick snack. With a Nutri-grain bar, a banana, and a bottle of orange juice, John walked to the conference room. He couldn't get that dream out of his head. The last time he'd had it was just before his twin sons, John and Jared, were born. He'd dreamed it repeatedly for the duration of Teyla's pregnancy. John had always assumed he'd been the cause for the dream's repetition. He'd been told that his dream wasn't a dream, but rather a glimpse of his future and though he'd denied it, deep down he'd known it to be true; hence the dreams. But now he wasn't so sure. If he already knew that the vision was of his future, why would it return? Unless Teyla was pregnant? John smiled and then frowned. He needed to talk to her, to ask her if it were true, but they wouldn't see each other again until later this evening. Teyla and Carson should have left for the mainland already. He'd have to wait until then.

* * *

"Teyla that's wonderful news. When did you find out?"

"About two weeks ago. I left the boys on a blanket in the sitting area and went into the bedroom for a diaper. When I returned, Jared had crawled to the sofa, pulled himself up to get his toy, and was walking back to his brother. I was so surprised. John came home moments later, he saw it as well. Now, they are both walking."

Carson shook his head.

"You have got yourself two amazing little boys. You should be very proud."

He added a few notes to the children's medical records.

"Their lab work will be done by the time we return and we can go over the results then. Otherwise, they are in perfect health. Did you have any questions for me?"

"No."

"And you're sure that you don't want anything for that eye?"

Teyla gently touched the bruised tissue.

"I am sure."

"Alright then, I'm sorry about the delay earlier, but it appears as if we're finally ready to head for the Jumper bay. Just let me grab my jacket."

* * *

John sat at the table wondering what the hell everyone was staring at. He leaned forward, glaring around the room.

"What?"

Ronon grinned.

"Teyla finally give you the beating you deserve?"

John frowned.

"_What?"_

"The eye?"

"What eye?"

Elizabeth cut in.

"Your eye John."

He frowned.

"There's nothing wrong with my eye."

He noticed the odd looks shared by Elizabeth and Rodney and Ronon and Aiden.

"Is there?"

Elizabeth's brow knotted.

"You didn't know you had a black eye?"

"_What!"_

Rodney smirked.

"Guess not."

John rose from the table trying to find a glass that showed his reflection. Rodney continued.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the hair, cheesy grin and Aqua Velva will be enough to leave the new personnel swooning all over Atlantis, shiner or no shiner."

"Shut up McKay!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Gentlemen, please."

She waited until John sat down.

"Speaking of the new arrivals, thirty personnel have been added to the roster. They arrived that day before yesterday and seem to be settling in quite nicely. Rodney, I want you to ensure that the scientists understand that they will fully participate in the defense and weaponry scenarios and exercises. We've been sending more and more scientists off world. I want them to know a little bit more than the basic self defense class that they had on Earth. Now, did anyone have anything else to add to the mission debrief?"

She glanced around the table.

"No? Then, I expect your mission reports by Friday, you're free to go."

* * *

John stood by the window in the gym. He watched as the new arrivals demonstrated their abilities in self defense. Aiden made quick work of a scientist, who obviously had little to no training, while Ronon blocked the attacks of his female opponent. John frowned. He knew her or rather he knew her face, but he couldn't remember where he'd seen her before. She was a petite black woman, with a slim yet muscular frame and short naturally curly hair. She had skill, was very agile, but she was no match for Ronon. Pausing the exercise, Ronon spoke quietly with her, but whatever he was saying was pissing her off. Aiden noticed the commotion and walked over to assist. When she turned to face him, John froze. _Lisa, Aiden's wife. _It was the woman from his dream. Her hair was shorter and her clothes were different, but it was her. John sat in the windowsill and tried to collect his thoughts. He'd been wrong. Teyla wasn't pregnant. The dream had been a forewarning of Lisa's arrival. John sighed. It was a good thing he hadn't said anything to Teyla. That would have been disappointing and damn awkward.

* * *

John, Aiden and Ronon sat at a small table, discussing the incident over lunch. Rodney joined them in the middle of their conversation. Ronon smirked.

"She needs a man."

Aiden frowned.

"She needs a muzzle."

Rodney grinned.

"She needs…. Wait, who are we talking about?"

John rolled his eyes and tilted back on the hind legs of his chair.

"I don't know Aiden, maybe you just caught her on a bad day? She's pretty."

Aiden nodded.

"Yeah, pretty annoying, I wouldn't touch that chick with a ten foot poll."

John chair slammed to the floor.

"You willing to put money on that?"

"Done, fifty bucks. No, one hundred. Better yet-."

John held up a hand.

"Slow down killer. We'll leave it at fifty. I don't want to take all of your money." Ronon glanced from John to Aiden.

"I'm in. I agree, when she shuts up, she is pretty."

Rodney frowned.

"Who are you guys talking about?"

Aiden sighed.

"1st Lt. Lisa Gibbons, she's a new arrival."

"Oh."

Rodney glanced at John.

"Are you going to tell us how you got that black eye?"

John shrugged.

"It was an accident. Teyla jumped on me when I got home and we fell."

Aiden smirked.

"Mmmm hhmmm."

* * *

John glanced down at Teyla. She lay back against the pillow, her eyes closed, her face relaxed, but she wasn't sleeping. He could feel her stiffen when a lingering shiver of pleasure rolled down her spine. Lifting a hand, he gently traced that purple bruise at the corner of her left eye.

"What if I told you I met Aiden's wife today?"

Teyla opened her eyes.

"What?"

"I had that dream again this morning. The one were you're pregnant with twins. For a while, I thought you were pregnant, but then I saw Aiden's wife."

"What is her name?"

"Lisa."

Teyla sat up.

"That is Aiden's wife?"

John brushed her hair from her forehead.

"She will be."

Teyla smiled.

"What?"

"She will drive him mad."

He grinned.

"True."

She lay back down pulling him with her.

"And you thought I was pregnant again."

"Yes."

Teyla gazed into his eyes.

"Where you excited at the thought of having another child, even if it was so soon?"

John sighed.

"I don't care how soon or late it is. I want every child that we create together."

Teyla slowly smiled.

"That is good to know."

She pulled him close, kissing him softly.

"Because I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Middle Ground

**Finding Middle Ground**

Teyla glanced up at the clear blue sky and smiled. It was so beautiful here, it always was. She looked down the hill at the small village in the valley below. She could see the wooden cabins, the shops, the church, and the town hall. It was just as she remembered. It had been a long time since she had been here and it appeared as if nothing had changed.

"What did you say the name of this town was?"

She glanced over her shoulder at Ronon.

"Clantor."

"That the welcome wagon?"

Teyla, surprised to hear a word from John, glanced at him and then looked down the hill.

"I believe so."

They reached the bottom of the hill and continued to the main road of the village. There, they were met by a party of five; four men and an older woman. When the two groups came together, the woman gasped.

"Teyla? Teyla, is that you?"

Teyla smiled.

"Yes Marta, it is I."

As the women greeted each other, one of the men stepped forward, but glares from John and Ronon gave him pause.

"Dear child, we thought you were dead."

"I am very much alive. As are many of the Athosians."

Marta glanced at her from head to toe.

"It was you."

Teyla's brow rose.

"Excuse me?"

Marta clapped her hands in joy.

"I had a dream that someone was pregnant. She was familiar to me, but she was not of this village. It was you."

Teyla smiled.

"This is true?"

Both women turned to a tall man with blond hair and green eyes. Marta frowned at him.

"Yathan, did I not just say so?"

She turned back to Teyla.

"It is not your first. You are mated."

Teyla nodded.

"Yes."

She turned to John.

"Lt. Col. John Sheppard, may I present Marta Chan, a member of the Clantor council."

John smiled and bowed his head slightly in greeting.

"Marta, this is Dr. Rodney McKay, Lt. Aiden Ford, and Specialist Ronon Dex."

Marta studied each man before turning back to Teyla. She squeezed her hand.

"You are very lucky dear, each of these men care for you."

She tilted her head.

"And you them."

Teyla looked at John, who steadily returned her gaze. She also looked at Aiden, who'd begun to fidget, Ronon, whose cheeks were slightly pink, and Rodney, who had a sudden itch in his throat that he couldn't get rid of.

"Gentlemen, welcome to Clantor. This way please, the council will wish to speak to you."

* * *

_Teyla lay in bed. She needed to talk to John about something and was pretty sure he wasn't going to like it. With patience and reason she hoped to bring him around to her way of thinking, but knew that it would take some time. Teyla only prayed that it didn't take a whole six months. She stilled as the bathroom door slid open, watching as John entered the room. He walked across the bedroom and placed his bundled uniform and towel in the laundry, before climbing into bed. John pulled Teyla close and kissed the nape of her neck. He ran his hand over the curve of her stomach and let out a long sigh. Teyla rested her hand on top of his. _

"_You are tired?" _

_He groaned. _

"_Your day was busy?" _

"_Mmm hhmm, you?" _

"_I had my check up with Carson this morning." _

_John rose resting on his elbow. _

"_What did the good doctor say?" _

_She turned over to face him. _

"_The baby and I are both fine. He also said that I could return to active duty, with restrictions of course." _

_John's brow knotted. _

"_Why would he say that?" _

_Teyla took a deep breath. _

"_Because I asked him to." _

"_Why would you do that?" _

"_Is it not customary for the women of your military to remain on restricted duty until it is no longer safe for them to work?" _

_He smirked. _

"_Got a pressing mission, do you?" _

"_No, but there may be other reasons for me to go off world." _

_Another smart remark teetered on the tip of his tongue until he noticed how still she was. She was serious. John frowned. _

"_There is no need for you to go off world, besides it's too dangerous."

* * *

_

Teyla glanced around the town hall chamber. It was one of four in the long, narrow building. This room was just large enough to fit a long table and several chairs. Its floors, walls, and ceiling were all made of wood and there were two shuttered-less windows that allowed air to circulate. Aiden leaned back in his chair.

"What's the story with Marta? Is she a fortune teller or something?"

Teyla shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Marta was born with the sight. It allows her to see things."

Ronon frowned.

"How so?"

"She says that she sees a spectrum of colors surrounding each person's body. Each color represents an emotion or general thought. As to her dreams, she is unsure when they began. They are not always clear and sometimes take months before she makes a connection. Her abilities have made her an important member of the council."

"And Yathan?"

Teyla looked at John.

"He is Marta's son."

The chamber door opened. They stood from their seats as the council members entered the room. Once everyone was seated, a plump man with grey curly hair began the introductions.

"I am Conor Ord."

He pointed to the people to his left.

"This is Jan Barton and Oliver Cole. We, along with Marta, make up the council of Clantor. Welcome."

Marta introduced the Atlantian team. Conor smiled at Teyla.

"Daughter of Tagan, I remember your father well. He was a man of great honor. We consider the Athosians to be allies and hope to continue to do so for many years to come. Your friends are our friends. How may we be of assistance?"

* * *

_Teyla glanced at John. _

"_I may be needed occasionally for missions." _

_He sat up in the bed. _

"_There are others who can take your place." _

_She sat up as well. _

"_Surely, there would be no harm in my going on a diplomatic mission. It would be safe." _

_"Teyla, they're all 'diplomatic' missions and you've seen how quickly things can go wrong." _

"_John, I do not speak of missions that may require combat. I am referring to visits to planets that the Athosians have traded with in the past. Those with whom we are familiar, our friends." _

"_You mean like the Genii?" _

_Teyla frowned. _

"_I can just as easily have an accident here, as I could off world. What difference would it make?" _

"_The difference is that a majority of the planets we trade with are primitive at best. And if something were to happen to you or you were cut off from the gate, the changes of you dying would significantly increase. Here, we have Carson and Ancient technology that could help save you." _

"_John-."_

"_No." _

"_But-" _

"_No!" _

"_Once Carson puts me on restricted duty, I could talk to Elizabeth." _

_John glared at Teyla. _

"_You can talk to Elizabeth until you're blue in the face, but it doesn't mean you're getting off this planet." _

_She raised an eyebrow. _

"_Oh, really." _

_He nodded. _

"_Yes, really." _

_She tilted her head. _

"_And who, exactly, is to keep me from leaving?" _

_John grinned. Teyla smirked. _

"_Well, in that case I can leave whenever I wish." _

_She turned to get out of the bed, but soon found herself pinned to it. He glanced down at her, all hints of amusement gone from his face. John leaned forward, kissing her deeply. He pulled back and softly brushed his lips against hers. _

"_No Teyla."

* * *

_

Teyla leaned against the well, drinking deeply from the cup. She took a handkerchief from her pocket and wet it. Holder the damp cloth to her forehead, she sighed. The cool water felt good. After two hours of talking, the air in the council chamber had become hot and stuffy. She'd soon begun to feel lightheaded. When a break was called, Teyla had made her escape before anyone could detain her. She jerked around at the sound of pebbles scattering. Yathan stood on the far side of the well. He slowly walked over to her.

"I can not believe that you are alive and well."

He stared at her face.

"I keep thinking of when last we spoke."

"Yathan do not-."

He smiled.

"It is okay, Teyla. I understand why you turned down my proposal, you were not ready."

Gently, he grasped her hand.

"It is just that…… I waited. For one year, I waited for you. When we came to Athos and found your dwellings destroyed and all of your people gone, we knew that the Wraith had taken you."

She nodded.

"They did. We were attacked, but John and his people were able to provide us with shelter."

Yathan sighed.

"I mourned you. It took some time, but eventually I was able to find some peace in the thought of you at rest with the Ancestors."

He smiled.

"I even began to think that maybe you were watching over me from the Heavens. For years it kept me going, until I found Kate."

Teyla smiled, pulling her hand free.

"You have married?"

He shook his head.

"No, we are engaged. She reminds me of you. Your spirit, your fire, she even looks a little like you. I thought it would be enough."

She frowned.

"Yathan,-."

"But now, seeing you here-."

"Teyla, are you okay?"

She turned as John approached.

"Yes."

He looked from her to Yathan.

"The council is ready to resume talks."

She walked to his side.

"I am ready."

Teyla glance back at Yathan.

"It was good to see you again. I wish you and Kate well. May the Ancestors keep you safe."

* * *

"_I called this meeting because we have received data from Earth about a device that could help us in our fight against the Wraith." _

_Elizabeth glanced around the conference table. _

"_There is, of course, a slight problem." _

_John sighed. _

"_Surprise, surprise." _

"_Dr. Jackson's research shows that the address for the planet where he believes the device to be located is incomplete." _

_Elizabeth glanced at Teyla. _

"_But he was hoping that the Athosians might be familiar with it." _

_She handed Teyla a digital tablet. _

"_Daniel gives a detailed description of the planet and its location." _

_Caldwell leaned forward. _

"_But what about the device itself, what does it do?" _

"_Of that, we are unsure. All we know is that it is said to have great power." _

"_But not enough power to save the Ancients." _

_Elizabeth sighed. _

"_No Colonel, but it may buy us some time the next time the Wraith decide to attack Atlantis."_

_Caldwell nodded. _

"_True, but we have to find it first." _

_They both turned to Teyla. She nodded at Elizabeth. _

"_I am familiar with the planet. It is called Clanthos, the village you seek is Clantor. The Athosians have traded with them on many occasions, but it was some time ago." _

_Rodney smiled. _

"_So you know the gate address?" _

_Teyla glanced at John. _

"_Yes." _

_He rose from his chair. _

"_Please excuse us for a moment." _

_John walked around the conference table, stopping briefly to assist Teyla from her chair. The others watched as they stepped into the hall for a private discussion. _

"_Teyla, now is not the time." _

"_But John, this could be a trial. The Clantors are good friends of the Athosians, safety is not an issue." _

"_Teyla-." _

"_Try to see this from my side. How would you feel if someone told you, right now, that you could not go off world for six months? You would drive us all insane inside of a month. You nearly did once and that was because you and Ronon ate that strange fruit from Mantu." _

"_Yeah and my skin changed colors." _

"_But other than that you were fine. When Carson refused to let you go on a rescue mission, you were livid." _

_John sighed. _

"_I see your point, I do, but I still think it's too dangerous." _

_Five minutes later, they returned to the conference room and resumed their seats. Everyone looked at Teyla. "I would like to go to Clanthos as a liaison." Caldwell frowned. "Is gate travel considered safe for someone in your condition?"

* * *

_

Teyla hummed softly, as she rocked back in forth in the chair. She smiled at Jared, who was desperately trying to fight falling asleep. A few minutes later she rose and placed the toddler in his crib. Teyla climbed into bed. She snuggled next to John, who wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Teyla?"

She glanced at him.

"Yes."

"I relented this time, but it won't happen again."

She sighed.

"I figured as much. I saw the stubborn look on your face in the conference room. If Caldwell had not offered to take us on the Daedalus and Carson had not volunteered to go along, I do not think you would have budged at all."

"Probably not. It was the thought of being able to beam you off the planet at the first sign of trouble that swung the ball in your favor. I was tempted to do so when I saw you at the well."

"I know."

"I did this because I want you to understand I'm not putting restrictions on you to hurt you, but because you affect everyone around you. Ronon, Aiden, Rodney, Carson, and even Caldwell were all distracted with concerns for your safety. That can be dangerous." Teyla slowly smiled.

"Do not worry. I am content, for now."

John leaned over Teyla until their noses touched.

"When is a pregnant woman ever content?"

Her response was cut off by his kiss, so she pinched him instead.


	3. Chapter 3: Sins of the Father

**Sins of the Father**

John sat on a blanket watching his family splash around in the shallow water of the beach. Teyla's eyes shined and cheeks glowed as she played with the children. The twins, John and Jared, giggled with delight as they flung water on each other. Teyla quickly lifted the hem of her dress and sprinted out of the way when the boys came too close. She was laughing so hard that she rested a hand on her swollen belly for support. In a matter of minutes the toddlers were soaked. Taking each one by the hand, she guided them back to the picnic blanket. John stood to meet them and smiled as the boys hurried to his side. He lifted one in each arm and spun them around before settling the squealing boys on the blanket. He turned back to Teyla as she walked into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck.

"Hello."

John smiled.

"Hi yourself."

They touched foreheads.

"Are you ready to go home?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

He brushed his lips across hers before capturing them in a heated kiss. Teyla sighed, melting into his embrace and John deepened the kiss further. It was a cold, wet, gritty little hand on his ankle that made him pull back. He glanced down at Jared, who proudly displayed his two bottom teeth and a face newly covered with sand. John sighed.

"Time to go."

Teyla let out a low giggle. Together they gathered up their things and made the slow journey back to Atlantis.

* * *

Later that evening Teyla and Elizabeth conversed over dinner. Teyla watched as her friend squint her eyes against the brightness of the light and rub her temple. 

"Are you having another headache?"

Elizabeth sighed.

"Yes. I've been up late with Rebecca the last few days. She has a new tooth coming in."

"Would you like for me to keep her for a while?"

Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you, but Rodney says he'll stop working a little early today so that I can catch up on my reading and finish a few reports. I just hope he doesn't forget."

Teyla titled her head.

"Rodney is still working in lab four on the Clanthos device?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"He's been obsessed with that thing every since they found it on the dig. I went to visit him the other day and found out that he'd skipped dinner."

Teyla's brows rose.

"Rodney, miss a meal?"

"Yes, I know. I couldn't believe it. Later he admitted to eating a couple of snack bars, but still…… I've been taking him his dinner to make sure he doesn't skip it again."

"Have you done so today?"

"No, I was late getting here due to the arrival of the Daedelus. I was just about to grab his plate now."

Teyla rose from the table.

"I will take Rodney his dinner. Go take some medication for your headache and rest for a few minutes. John has the boys, so it is no trouble and a walk after such a heavy meal will be good for me."

Elizabeth rose as well.

"I'm actually in too much pain to argue with you. So, I'll just say thank you and be on my way."

They shared a smile.

"You are welcome."

* * *

Teyla strolled down the corridor humming an old Athosian melody. She paused by a door, waved her hand across the sensor, and waited as the panels slid open. Teyla found Rodney sitting at a table, typing on a laptop. He glanced up as she entered the room. 

"Teyla?"

She stared back.

"Rodney."

He shook his head.

" I was expecting Elizabeth."

Teyla approached the table and sat down his tray.

"Elizabeth has a headache, so I volunteered to bring you your dinner. _And_ I wanted to remind you to leave early tonight. You told Elizabeth you would so that she could catch up on her work."

Rodney frowned.

"I did?"

Teyla leaned against the table.

"Yes, you did."

He shrugged.

"Okay, it's just that I've finally figured out how the Clanthos device works and I want to get it all typed out before I go."

"Have you turned on the device?"

"No."

Teyla frowned.

"Then how can you be sure that it works?"

Rodney smirked.

"Because I know it does."

Teyla stared.

"I've worked it all out. I just need to type out the instructions so that others can turn it on and off."

Teyla continued to stare. Rodney sighed.

"Look, I'll show you."

He walked over to the small square device and began pressing a sequence of buttons. When he finished the device began to glow. He glanced up at Teyla and smirked.

"See, I told you I could do it."

They both watched as it grew brighter. Each was taken by surprise as a wave of light emitted from the device and rippled throughout the room. Rodney dually so by Teyla's scream. He saw her slumped, unconscious, against the far wall. Rodney quickly shut down the device and hurried to Teyla's side. He lifted her as gently as he could before activating his ear piece.

"Daedelus, this is McKay. I have a medical emergency. Lock onto my signal and beam me into the infirmary now!"

* * *

John was already on his way to the infirmary when he received the call about Teyla. He'd been typing up a mission report when the boys both suddenly doubled over and screamed out in pain. It had nearly scared him to death. No one liked to see others in pain, especially their own children and now Teyla too. He arrived at the infirmary along with Elizabeth, Aiden, Ronon and Caldwell. Before he could get a word out two female nurses came to take the children for examinations. John found Carson and a near delirious Rodney both hovering over Teyla's bed. The others followed close on his heels. 

"What happened?"

Hearing John's voice, Rodney nearly jumped out of his skin. He held up his hands in self defense.

"I didn't know! We didn't know!"

He shook his head.

"There was nothing to tell us that the device would harm Wraiths specifically!"

He glanced down at Teyla.

"Or anyone with Wraith genealogy. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth frowned.

"The Clanthos device?"

Rodney nodded.

"Yes, it works."

Ronon stepped forward.

"You turned it on with a pregnant woman in the room?"

Rodney stepped back.

"I didn't know!"

John sighed.

"Calm down Rodney. It's okay."

He glanced at Ronon.

"The boys were affected as well and they were far away from the device. It wouldn't have mattered if she was in the same room or on the south pier. She still would have felt the affects."

Carson turned to the small group.

"I need you guys to take this discussion elsewhere."

He glanced at John.

"There's bruising and a nasty bump on her head that I don't like, not to mention the baby. I'll run some tests, but there's not much I can give her for the pain."

John nodded.

"Do what you can."

* * *

An hour later Carson returned to give his prognosis. John sat on the infirmary bed next to Teyla's, a sleeping child in each arm. Their reaction to the device had only been that of brief pain and had been given a good bill of health, but as a precaution Carson was keeping them in the infirmary overnight. The doctor took Jared and placed him in the playpen that had been setup for the twins' sleepover, while John put his namesake down for bed as well. They joined Elizabeth, Rodney, Aiden, and Ronon on the far side of the room. Carson glanced around at the tense faces and decided to start with the most reassuring news. 

"The baby is fine, but Teyla has a concussion and swelling and bruising from her shoulder blades to her lower legs. Her impact with the wall was severe. She seems to be resting comfortably, but it may be a while before she regains consciousness. Right now, all we can do is wait. I suggest you all go get some rest and come back tomorrow."

Carson gently squeezed John's shoulder before heading to his desk.

"Do you need anything from your quarters, sir?"

John glanced at Aiden.

"I think I'm good. I have the boys' baby bag. That should last me until morning, but thanks."

Elizabeth sighed.

"I have to go and get Rebecca. Please let me know the moment Teyla awakes. Col. Caldwell and Major Lorne will keep an eye on the city tonight. If you need anything, just call."

John let out a long sigh.

"Thank you and try to get some rest Rodney."

He watched as the McKays left the infirmary and then turned to Ronon and Aiden.

"I'll give you guys a call when she wakes up. You don't have to stay."

"If it's all right with you, we'd like to."

John looked from Aiden to Ronon and grinned.

"Okay."

* * *

John could feel a hand caressing the hair at the nape of his neck. He sighed and slowly opened his eyes. John lifted his head from the side of the bed and glanced up at Teyla. She smiled. 

"Good morning."

Leaning forward, he cupped the sides of her face and kissed her deeply. John ended the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you."

Teyla giggled.

"I love you too."

"And just so you know, you've been banned from all labs during pregnancy."

She sat up in the bed.

"What!"

Teyla's raised voice jolted Aiden and Ronon from their sleep.

"Be careful honey, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Hurt myself? What are you talking about, I am fine."

"You have a head injury and bruises on your back."

"Head injury?"

Carson came around the corner, having heard the commotion.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?"

Ronon unfolded himself from a chair and stretched.

"They're fighting."

Carson rolled his eyes. Aiden stood as well.

"Teyla says she's not injured."

"What?"

Carson turned to his patient.

"Do you feel any pain in your head or back, any dizziness?"

Teyla shook her head.

"No."

"Can you tell me what happened yesterday in the lab?"

She took a deep breath.

"I took Rodney his dinner, he turned on the Clanthos device, there was a bright light and I felt a sharp pain in my head. I guess I passed out until a few moments ago and then I woke up in here."

Carson frowned.

"I'll need to run some more tests."

John's brow knotted in confusion.

"That fast of a recovery is impossible."

Carson glanced at him.

"I've learned never to say never around this place. First the tests, then we'll see what's going on."

* * *

Carson walked into the infirmary just as Rodney was apologizing to Teyla. She placed her hand on his and squeezed gently.

"You did not know that the device would harm us. No one did. There is no need to apologize Rodney."

He sighed.

"I'm just glad that everyone is okay."

Teyla grinned.

"Thank you."

John, Elizabeth, and Col. Caldwell turned at the sound of the infirmary doors closing.

"We were starting to think that you'd gated back to Earth, Doc."

Carson smirked.

"I feel like I have."

He walked over to Teyla.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Actually yes, I feel even better than I did this morning."

Carson nodded before glancing at her charts.

"Well, I studied your test results and you, lassie, have made a full recovery."

Col. Caldwell frowned.

"How is that possible?"

John watched Carson. He could tell that the doctor had more news, but wasn't sure how to say it. So, he decided to help him along.

"What is it?"

Carson met his eyes before glancing at Teyla. She in turn looked at John, who clutched her hand in comfort. Teyla turned back to Carson.

"What is wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong lass, nothing at all. It's just that this may be a little difficult to get your head around."

Rodney sighed.

"Would you spit it out already?"

Carson placed the medical chart on a nearby bed and crossed his arms.

"Okay, fine. What's the first thing that comes to your mind when I say mutant?"

Rodney smirked.

"Ninja Turtles."

Carson glanced at the ceiling and sighed.

"Okay, how about mutation?"

"The X-Men."

Elizabeth frowned.

"_Rodney_."

"Hey, he asked."

Carson continued.

"Let's try another approach. What do we know about the Wraith?"

Ronon's brow knotted.

"The Wraith? Why are we talking abo-."

Carson held up a hand.

"Just humor me on this."

"We know that they feed off of humans, are quick healers, strong, fast, telepathic, and can live for a very long time."

Carson nodded.

"Thank you Elizabeth. Now, what do we know about Ancients?"

"They were the first evolution of man, had incredible healing abilities, long life spans, and were highly advanced in techology."

Carson smiled at Aiden.

"So, what would happen if an Ancient and a Wraith had a child?"

John shifted his wieght.

"They would have strong, healthy children, some with gifts, such as, the gift of healing."

Carson's smile grew.

"Exactly! I've run and re-run tests, reviewed notes, researched DNA samples and they all come to the same conclusion."

Col. Caldwell leaned against a desk.

"Are you saying the baby healed Teyla?"

"I'm saying that the baby healed it's self and in doing so healed his mother. I'm also saying that John and Jared were hurt just as Teyla, but they healed more rapidly."

Elizabeth stared in amazement.

"Is this their only ability?"

The doctor shrugged.

"I'm not sure. With their genealogy there's no telling what they will be able to do."

Carson turned to John and Teyla.

"Have you two noticed anything?"

The couple shared a look, before turning back to their friends. John let out a long sigh.

"We believe that they have some telepathic ability."

"And you're just telling us this now, Colonel?"

John stared at Caldwell.

"They're just children. I didn't think that an occasional flash of Tweety Bird or Mickey Mouse as something that needed to be reported up the chain."

"Gentlemen, please."

Elizabeth turned to Carson.

"What should we expect?"

"It's basically what John said, they are children. Actually, they're babies. They are not aware of their abilities and will only use them instinctively. They felt pain and did what was necessary to make it go away. It's as simple as that. As they get older we may see more gifts develop. It's usually, when children hit puberty that significant changes occur in the body, so I wouldn't expect much before than. But for now, we just keep an eye out and love them as they are."

Elizabeth looked at John and Teyla, they didn't seem to be surprised by any of the information that Carson had shared. In fact, they'd just confirmed that they were with holding information about the children. She couldn't blame them. They didn't want to see their children become lab rats anymore than she did.

"Let's just keep a close eye on the children's progress. John, Teyla, if you see any new developments with the boys, please notify Carson immediately. Now, I have a meeting in ten minutes so please excuse me."

The others slowly filed out of the room as well. Carson stood at the foot of the bed.

"Well lass, you are free to go back to your quarters whenever you like, but I would ask that you take it easy for the next few days. If you have any problems or concerns, you know where to find me."

Teyla smiled.

"Thank you Carson."

He smiled.

"You're welcome love."

* * *

Teyla stood in the nursery, watching that children sleep. One on the boys yawned, stretched and rubbed his tired little eyes. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on each of their chubby cheeks before turned down the lights and returned to the bedroom. Teyla walked out onto the balcony, where John stood gazing out at the night sky. She hugged him from behind and rested her forehead in the center of his back.

"Do not worry, Sidi. At least now we do not have to hide the children's abilities from our friends."

John sighed.

"It was never our friends knowing that bothered me. It's the people that they, that I, work for knowing that causes my concern."

"For now, they do not know. We will deal with that when the time comes."

"And when the children are older?"

"There is no way of knowing whether or not the children will gain new gifts, but if or when they do we will deal with that as well. Here."

Teyla reached around for John's hand and placed it on her stomach. He felt the baby kick and smiled. She cupped his cheek with her other hand.

"Think of this. Think of those two beautiful boys sleeping in the nursery. Think of me. Do not waste time worrying about what may or may not be."

They shared a brief kiss.

"Now," Teyla grinned slowly. "Come to bed."

John followed her into the bedroom, closing the balcony door behind them. He decided to take Teyla's advice. First thing tomorrow, he'd stop worrying about the children's future. Right after he sent a little message to his father.


	4. Chapter 4: A Jealous Man

John wiped the steam from the mirror and stared at his reflection. It was the same face and yet a different man. Once a man alone, he now had everything, and nearly lost it all. _That damned stupid……_ He sighed and shook his head. "_Do not dwell on the past or what might have been. Live now. Love now. Take what happiness you can, while you can."_ Words to live by and Teyla would know that better than anyone. She'd lost her family, many of her people, and her home. John glanced at the door. He could hear the baby's soft cry coming from the bedroom. He smiled. John slipped his shirt over his head and tucked it into his pants. He smirked at the image in the mirror.

"Live now. Love now. Go help your wife….right now."

Teyla glanced up as the bathroom door slid open.

"Good morning."

John sat on the edge of the bed and gave her a kiss. He glanced down at the baby latched onto Teyla's breast and grinned.

"Greedy little monster, isn't he?"

She nodded.

"He is big."

John tugged on the chubby foot that rested against Teyla's thigh. He smiled as a pair of large hazel eyes popped open and stared up at him. Nathaniel Tyler Sheppard, born six weeks ago at a whopping nine and a half pounds, was the latest addition to the Sheppard clan. He, like his brother's before him, was the spitting image of his father.

"What time will you be leaving today?"

John met Teyla's eyes.

"Off world? I don't expect to leave until after lunch. Maybe one o'clock or so, but I have a few reports to finish and a de brief once the Daedelus arrives, so I'm going to the office at seven thirty."

He glanced at the clock which showed it was five thirty-eight in the morning.

"I'll get the twins dressed before I go."

Teyla placed a hand on his arm.

"I know you have a lot to do today. I can dress the boys if you'd like to relax before you start your day."

John dropped a kiss on her shoulder and rose from the bed.

"I want to. I'm not sure how long we'll be at the Alpha site, so I want to spend a little time with them now. What about you? When are you going to lunch?"

Teyla lifted Tyler to her shoulder and rubbed his back.

"We have a checkup with Carson, so I'm taking an early lunch."

John grunted before turning to the nursery and opening the door. He turned on the lights and found both twins awake. Jared sat in his crib rubbing his eyes, while Jay jumped up and down.

"Good morning double trouble."

Both boys burst into giggles at the silly expression on their father's face.

* * *

Elizabeth stood with John in the gate room awaiting the arrival of their guests. She watched as he shifted his weight to his left side.

"Are you excited or anxious?"

John glanced around as if he'd just realized she was in the room.

"Who me?"

She nodded her head in exasperation.

"Who else?"

He sighed.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little anxious to get this mission over with."

Elizabeth rested a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry John. With the experiment taking place on the Alpha site Teyla and the boys will be fine."

He grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I know."

They both glanced up as a white light flashed and three bodies materialized. Elizabeth gasped.

"Simon!"

John looked at her brows raised. He turned to 'Simon' and introduced himself. "Welcome To Atlantis. I'm Lt. Col John Sheppard, military commander of the expedition."

They shook hands.

"Thank you. I'm Dr. Simon Wallace…."

Elizabeth listened as John greeted their visitors and tried to gain control of her self. The initial rush of emotion she felt from seeing Simon again nearly overwhelmed her. Old memories, old hurt swelled up and washed over her leaving ripples in their wake. She still cared for him. A part of her always would, but it wasn't love. Her heart belonged to someone else. Rodney. Elizabeth sighed in relief. There was nothing to fear; only questions. The first of which being 'what was Simon doing in Atlantis'?

John glanced at Elizabeth and she smiled.

"Forgive me Simon, Daniel, Cameron, welcome to Atlantis. It's good to see you again. All of you."

She turned leading the group up the stairwell to the Control room.

"I know that you've been cooped up in the Daedelus for weeks so I'll leave you in John's capable hands. He'll show you to your assigned quarters and get you settled in."

She glanced at John.

"If you need me I'll be in my office."

John nodded at Elizabeth and watched as she excused herself from the group. _Talk about a hasty retreat._ Something, or rather someone had upset her and all fingers pointed to 'Simon'. He made a mental note to speak with her later, but for now duty called.

"Gentlemen, this way please."

* * *

Of all the places he'd rather not be and of all the things he'd rather not do, John was pretty sure this was on the top of his list. He sat at one end of a long table listening as Drs. Rodney McKay and Daniel Jackson discussed the object sitting in the small black case. John had only seen it once before when it was discovered at the dig site on Clanthos. It was a box. A small grey box made of some type of foreign metal, no bigger than a Rubix Cube. It was supposed to be some great source of power, but so far it'd been nothing but a pain in the ass. Mind you, it was powerful, but more importantly it was dangerous; dangerous enough to nearly cost him his family, dangerous enough for him to order that it taken to the Alpha site and stored underground. John sighed. Oddly enough, he'd dreamed of coming here to retrieve the device on many occasions. The only difference was that he was usually alone….. and it normally ended with him filing an incident report involving 'friendly fire'. But today he was here on orders. Not kicking the device off the table and crushing it with the heel of his boot. Not empting his clip and making it dance across the floor. Not strapping it to a pack of C-4 and tossing it into the valley below the camp site. Nope, his orders were to escort, observe, and if necessary assist. So he escorted, he observed, and the rest he'd left open to interpretation. And from the looks of things he wasn't the only one. John glanced across the tent at Aiden Ford, Ronon Dex and Cameron Mitchell as they swapped mission stories. The first two had lost interest in the mission when they found out that the device wasn't being destroyed; the latter after seeing how small it was. They preferred spending the last four hours recounting close calls on some mission gone bad and radioing status checks to Atlantis.

Rodney checked the readings on his hand held.

"I think we're ready."

John rose from his chair and stretched.

"Finally."

The others approached the table, gathering around the device.

"Ready?"

Rodney glanced at John. He nodded. Stopping just short of touching the device, Rodney sighed.

"Here goes nothing."

He flexed his hand and began the activation sequence.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in solitude by the window. It was a little early for the dinner hour and the dining hall was nearly deserted. She liked the quiet. Closing her eyes, she titled her face towards the sunlight. It was warm, comforting.

"May I join you?"

She opened her eyes and found Simon staring down at her. Somewhat startled she breathlessly replied.

"Yes, of course."

He placed his tray on the table and eased his long frame into a nearby chair.

"It is good to see you again Elizabeth. How are you?"

She smiled.

"I'm fine and you."

Simon grinned.

"I haven't seen you in over five years and you're just 'fine'? Come on Lizzie, I though we were closer than that."

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair.

"As you say, it's been a while. Surely you don't expect me to start gushing out my inner most secrets just yet? Besides, you still haven't told me what you're doing here. The last I remember you weren't too keen on coming to the Pegasus galaxy. So what changed your mind?"

He leaned forward.

"I wasn't interested in coming to Atlantis on a permanent basis. This is temporary; a last minute favor for a friend. Dr. Sun had a family emergency and had to pull out at the last minute. I was the only other doctor with a majority of the necessary paperwork completed. The only thing I needed to do was sign the non-disclosure agreement. Besides, all of that is in the past."

Elizabeth nodded.

"You're right, it is."

Simon reached across that table and caressed her hand.

"I've missed you."

She pulled her hands back and placed them in her lap.

"I've missed you too. There have been many times when a familiar face and friendly encouragement could have done me a world of good, but I've learned to adapt."

He sighed.

"Maybe time alone has helped each of us realize the mistakes we've made."

Elizabeth frowned.

"Time alone? I thought you-."

"That was a lie. Lizzie, it was all lies. When you left the first time I was angry. One day we were together and the next…..you were gone. There was nothing but a tape. You didn't even take the time to say goodbye to my face."

"I'm sorry Simon. I never meant to hurt you. I though you of all people would understand."

He laughed.

"Well, I didn't and for a long time I hated you. I couldn't wait for you to return so I could tell you just how much I hated you, but when you did…..I was so happy to see you again that I knew deep in my heart it wasn't hate. It was hurt, anger. But you came back and we could start again or at least that was what I thought. When you asked me to come to Atlantis the anger returned in full force. There you were choosing work over us again, but this time you were kind enough to try to include me. So I lied."

"Simon-."

"I still love you Lizzie. I came here-."

"Simon don't-."

"Dr. Weir, this is Control."

Elizabeth stared at Simon.

"Dr. Weir, come in."

She turned away, activating her ear comm.

"This is Weir."

"Ma'am, please be advised that Col. Sheppard's team has returned from the Alpha site."

"Is everything alright?"

"Col. Sheppard is unconscious. He's being transported to the infirmary as we speak."

"I'll meet them there."

"Copy that. Control out."

* * *

John could feel someone tugging on his clothes. He smiled; Teyla. She grabbed his arm and pulled his flak vest over his shoulder. John's brow knotted in confusion. Those weren't Teyla's hands. He opened his eyes and stared at the male medic stripping him of his gear.

"HEY!"

Sitting up, he glared at the newbie.

"I'll take it from here, if you don't mind."

He slipped off his vest and holster and handed them to the medic.

"Thank you."

Carson appeared at his side.

"I see you are awake, Colonel."

John rolled his shoulders, still glaring at the departing medic's back.

"Yeah, what happened?"

Carson frowned.

"I was about to ask you that very same question."

John shrugged.

"All I remember is that damned thing started glowing and shooting out bursts of light. My head started hurting and I woke up here."

Carson jotted down a few notes.

"You've only just returned from the Alpha site. You've been unconscious for about ten minutes."

He patted John's shoulder.

"Looks as if I'm going to have to run a few tests lad."

John lay back against his pillow and sighed.

"You and your damned tests."

* * *

Teyla and Elizabeth, closely followed by Simon, arrived a few minutes later, but were denied access until standard post op exams were completed. Simon went into the infirmary to assist where he could. With no other option but to wait, the two women continued on to the daycare center to pick up their children. Elizabeth sighed.

"Well, at least he's conscious and complaining, that's always a good sign."

Teyla smiled.

"Who was that man from earlier?"

Elizabeth grinned.

"Dr. Simon Wallace."

Teyla titled her head.

"Your Simon?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Does Rodney know?"

"No, not yet."

After arriving at the daycare center, they collected their children and began the slow journey back to the infirmary. Elizabeth held Rebecca's hand, while Teyla held Tyler's carrier in one hand and John and Jared toddled behind them.

"Do you think I should tell him?"

Teyla glanced at her friend.

"How would you feel if you were in his place?"

Elizabeth frowned.

"I would want to know."

Teyla nodded.

"This is Rodney. You know that he will overreact, but given time he will see reason because he loves you."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes, he does."

As they neared the infirmary John and Jared took off running sensing that their father was near. Rebecca, not to be left behind, followed suite. Elizabeth and Teyla laughed when the children's arrival caused a significant increase in the room's volume. They entered a few moments later, in time to see Ronon toss Jared into the air. The toddler's face beamed with joy as he let out an eerie Wraith like scream.

"Ronon!"

Ronon caught Jared and sat him on his hip. He smiled sheepishly at John and Teyla.

"Sorry."

John turned to Teyla, he took the carrier and gave her a quick kiss.

"I was just about to make a break for it."

She smirked.

"Oh, really?"

"Hello Teyla."

She glanced behind John and smiled.

"Daniel, Cameron, it is good to see you."

Daniel smiled.

"And you. You look wonderful."

Teyla blushed slightly.

"Thank you."

"These are your boys?"

Cameron glanced down at the twins. Both now stood clutching John's pant leg and staring at the strangers.

"Yes, the one on the left is John and on the right is Jared."

John lifted the fussy baby from the carrier.

"And this is our newborn, Tyler."

Simon's brow knotted.

"New born? How old is he?"

John grinned.

"Six weeks."

Cameron's eyes grew wide.

"Holy shi-!"

"He's a big boy."

Daniel glared at Cameron.

"Baby, baby, baby."

Simon lifted the little girl into his arms.

"Yes."

He pointed at Tyler.

"Baby."

She dimpled and clapped her hands. Simon smiled.

"And whose lovely child is this?"

Elizabeth reached for Rebecca.

"It seems that more introductions are needed. Dr. Simon Wallace, this is Teyla Sheppard, leader of the Athosian settlement on the mainland, my daughter Rebecca McKay, and my husband Dr. Rodney McKay."

* * *

John's finger traced a drop of sweat as it rolled down Teyla's spine. He dropped kisses along her lower back and smiled when she wiggled her behind.

"That tickles."

He rolled her onto her back and kissed her deeply.

"I know."

Teyla wrapped her arms around his neck and caressed John's cheek.

"What?"

He shook his head. Teyla pulled him closer.

"What?"

He gazed into her eyes.

"I keep seeing Dr. Wallace's face when Elizabeth introduced him to Becca and Rodney. He looked as if he'd been sucker punched. It wasn't pretty."

"Seeing Dr. Wallace in pain bothered you?"

"Not really. I've seen that look before, not too long ago actually."

Teyla's brow knotted.

"When?"

"On Clanthos, when Marta singled me out as your husband. Yathan had that same look." Teyla ran her fingers through his hair.

"Are you jealous of Yathan?"

He laughed.

"Are you kidding? Yathan may dream of being with you, but I am with you. I can hold you in my arms, kiss you, make love to you. Yathan is a fool."

Teyla smiled slowly. She eased her hands under the cover and smiled when John stiffened.

"Then let us not waste anymore time with thoughts of Yathan."

John rested his forehead against hers and moaned. He brushed his lips across hers and grinned.

"Yathan who?"

* * *

Elizabeth glanced across the bed at Rodney.

"Simon is my past. You and Rebecca are my present and future. When Simon arrived I had every intention of telling you who he was, but it never seemed to be the right time."

He glanced over his shoulder.

"You could have told me after the de brief."

"Rodney, the Clanthos device was dangerous enough on its own. I didn't want to distract you from your mission."

He rose from the bed and paced back and forth.

"Why haven't you told me about him before?"

Elizabeth sighed.

"Have you ever told me about any of your girlfriends?"

Rodney paused.

"You knew about Katie."

"Honey, everybody knew about you and Katie."

He started pacing again.

"I'm talking about someone from before you came to Atlantis."

Rodney paused again and smiled smugly.

"Samantha Carter."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Rodney, imaginary girlfriends don't count."

He held up a finger, but she cut him off.

"Even if they are real people."

Rodney frowned, momentarily stumped. He snapped his fingers as something came to him. Swaggering around the corner of the bed, he stopped in front of Elizabeth and crossed his arms.

"My neighbor on Earth."

Elizabeth rose onto her knees.

"Sweetheart, she hated your guts and imaginary dates induced by alien manipulation don't count either."

He pouted.

"Rodney."

She caressed his face.

"None of that matters. The only thing that does matter is that I love you. Not Simon. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Rodney looked at her and sighed.

"Beth, I know you love me, but he's tall and handsome and tall."

Elizabeth grinned.

"Yes, but you're cute, and brave, and smart."

She pulled Rodney forward and whispered in his ear.

"Teddy Bear."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I am aren't I?"

Elizabeth giggled and gave Rodney a slow, tender kiss.

"Yes, you are."

* * *

Cameron Mitchell took a swing out of his beer as he lay gazing up at the main tower of Atlantis.

"Man, this place is beautiful. You're a lucky SOB."

John grinned.

"I know."

Cameron sat up and turned to look at John.

"No, you don't. This place is amazing, your wife is…"

"Attractive?"

Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Dude, no offence, but your wife is shit hot. And you have three super kids running around the spitting image of you. You're the military commander of the city and one of the leaders of the Athosian village. Not to mention being one of the best pilots in this galaxy. How much more of an ego booster do you need?"

John raised his brows and shrugged. Cameron shook his head.

"How in the hell do you stay grounded?"

John jumped on the one question that he could answer.

"Wraith and Ancient replicators."

Cam sighed.

"I see your point. But you've got this amazing woman waiting for you at home-."

John shook his head as he took a drink.

"Teyla doesn't wait. Between the children, off world missions, Athosian issues, self defense classes, working as a liaison with between us and old Athosian trade partners and advising Elizabeth on planetary customs in the Pegasus galaxy, it can get pretty hectic." Cam stared at him.

"Damn!"

John nodded.

"Yeah, I really don't get that much time to gloat."

* * *

"Are you happy?"

Elizabeth turned from her view of the ocean and watched as Simon stepped out onto the balcony.

"Yes, I'm very happy."

She glanced down at her clasped hands.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way. I tried to tell you in the dining hall, but-." Simon smirked.

"Duty called."

She turned back to the railing.

"You've changed. The Simon that I knew seems to have vanished."

"That man died a lonely death a long time ago. The only thing that's left is me." Elizabeth looked at him.

"Why do you say such things?"

Simon stepped forward, his face twisted in an ugly sneer.

"Because it's the truth! Do you want me to lie and say I'm happy for you! Do you want me to smile at a man that has the wife I should have had and the child that should have been mine! You left me! You left me twice! And you want me smile and tell you, 'oh don't worry Elizabeth its okay'! Well sorry, it doesn't work that way! But as luck would have it I leave tomorrow and believe me when I say, I will never step foot I this galaxy again."

Elizabeth stared at the stranger before her. She was at a loss for words.

"Elizabeth, come in."

"Beth, this is Rodney, come in."

She turned away from Simon and activated her ear comm.

"Go ahead Rodney."

"Daniel's just made an interesting discovery about the Clanthos device and wants to brief A.S.A.P."

"I copy. Contact John, Carson, and Stephen. We'll meet in the conference room in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes. McKay out."

Elizabeth turned back to Simon.

"You're welcome to join us."

He sighed.

"Thank you, but no. I need to pack."

"Well, please excuse me."

Simon smirked.

"I know, duty calls."

* * *

Daniel scrolled through the images on the display screen until he found the correct one.

"Something about the inscription on the Clanthos device nagged at me, but I didn't make the connection until this afternoon. In Ancient text the words for knowledge and power are the same. You can only differentiate between the two by the context in which the word is used."

Daniel adjusted his glasses and glanced around the room.

"I took another look at the inscriptions on the device and taking into considering what's happened so far, I now believe the Clanthos device to be an Ancient repository."

Elizabeth brow's rose.

"You mean like the one that was downloaded into General O'Neill?"

Daniel smiled.

"Yes and no. The Clanthos device is a significantly smaller version of the Ancient repository than the one we found back home. The energy signature alone is less than one tenth of the repository that Jack encountered."

Rodney frowned.

"Why?"

Daniel gestured to the display screen.

"This repository doesn't contain all the knowledge of the Ancients. There would be no need of something like that with Atlantis just a Stargate away. I think that it contains information that pertains specifically to Atlantis and the destruction of the Wraith."

Colonel Caldwell shifted in his chair.

"Dr. Jackson, that's a nice theory, but as we all know the device doesn't seem to work anymore. It's burned out."

Daniel shook his head.

"It didn't burn out. It's just empty."

Caldwell frowned.

"So where did the information go?"

Daniel glanced at Elizabeth, Elizabeth turned to Rodney and Rodney looked at John. John glanced up from the stick figure that he'd just drawn on his notepad. He frowned when he realized everyone was staring at him.

"What?"

* * *

Cameron, Daniel, and Simon stood in the gate room ready to depart. They'd said their goodbyes earlier this morning and now awaited clearance from Control to gate back to the SGC. Cameron sighed. He was anxious to be home again, back in the thick of things. He'd enjoyed his visit to Atlantis. John had given him a tour of the city and taken him for a ride in a Jumper, but an uneasy feeling had settled over him these last few days. Cam couldn't put a name on it or rather he didn't want to. Truth be known, he'd tried and hadn't liked the results.

"Stargate Command has given us the green gentlemen. You're clear to go."

Together the three men walked towards the event horizon. Two paused briefly to glance back at the Control room and wave goodbye. Cameron smiled at John and Teyla. Envy wasn't a word with which he'd normally associate himself. Turning back to the wormhole, he let his smile fall. But then no one ever liked to consider him self a jealous man.


	5. Chapter 5: Stories From Our Past

**Stories From Our Past**

Teyla lifted her hips allowing John to thrust deeper. Her hand slid down his back and squeezed his butt giving him the approval he needed to drive harder. She was close; on the brink of an all consuming pleasure, but needed that little something extra to push her over the edge. Teyla whimpered as the molten heat clinched deep within her and a shiver of pleasure traveled up her spine. Hearing her frustration, John trailed his lips along her neck in appeasement. Pausing by her ear, he whispered softly.

"Don't fight it. Come for me baby."

Whether it was the brush of his lips or the rasp of his voice that sent her over the edge Teyla would never know; she was lost. Her spine arched and a scream of John's name became lodged in her throat. Wave upon wave of bone melting pleasure washed over her, sapping her of her strength. Three more thrusts and Teyla felt John stiffen and moan, following her into an Eden of heat and flame.

As the world slowly came into focus she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and ran her fingers through his hair. Teyla squeezed softly, enjoying the feel of his weight and the smell of his skin. John dropped a kiss on her collar bone before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Moments later he gazed into her eyes.

"Good morning Mrs. Sheppard."

Her lips curved in a satisfied grin.

"Good morning Colonel Sheppard."

"Ready to start your day?"

Teyla curled her toes and brushed them along his lower leg.

"My day starting nearly thirty minutes ago."

John chuckled.

"I was referring to your mission."

She lifted her head to look at the clock and sighed. It was a few minutes after five.

"Yes, I am ready."

John's eyes widened.

"Why, Mrs. Sheppard! Is that a hint of laziness that I detect in your voice?" He drawled. Teyla smacked him in the side of his head with a decorative pillow.

"I am not lazy. I was just enjoying our quiet time together. It seems to pass so quickly." John brushed his lips against hers.

"Well, it's not over yet."

Teyla lowered her chin.

"I have to get the boys dressed."

He nibbled at the corner of her mouth.

"Don't worry about the boys. I'll get them."

"But I will be lat-."

Her words cut off as John captured her lips in another kiss. Teyla knew she shouldn't give in. There things to do and places she would soon need to be. She sighed as John worked his way down her neck and gently massaged her breast. But for once… A whimper escaped her lips as his fingers brushed a sensitive spot. ….Teyla was going to be a bit selfish.

* * *

John stood next to the infirmary bed. He glanced over his shoulder to ensure that the twins were behaving themselves and turned back to Tyler. He lay in his carry case playing with his feet. Poor kid, he was only two months old and already his hair was beginning to stand on end. John smirked. His secret was out. Not hair gel, but nature gave him his 'out of bed head' hair do. He had it, the twins had it, and now Tyler had it too. John laughed watching as Tyler tried to put his foot in his mouth, but his belly kept getting in the way.

"What are you doing?"

He shook his head as Rodney and Elizabeth came through the infirmary doors.

"Nothing."

Elizabeth tickled the baby's thigh and began to make silly faces.

"Is Carson back yet?" She asked over the baby's squeals.

"He went to his desk to get something. He'll be right back."

Carson came from the back of the infirmary just as John finished his statement.

"Good, you're all here."

He paused at the bed and placed his electronic notebook beside Tyler's carrier.

"I've reviewed the test results and there's been no change. It looks as if the information from the Clanthos device has been fully 'downloaded', for lack of a better term, into your brain. Brain activity averages usage at fifty percent."

John let out a long sigh, somewhat relieved. He didn't mind that changes so much; speaking, reading and writing in Ancient, detailed knowledge of the city, outposts and storage banks throughout the galaxy. He'd even found blueprints for building more Puddle Jumpers and Zero Point Modules. The only problem was that most of the material needed to make these things came from another galaxy and the Ancients depleted many of their resources or took what was left with them. John enjoyed the new mental awareness; sensing other's presence, their emotional state, but not their private thoughts. Actually, he liked that a lot. But there were other things….

"And the nanite?"

Carson shook his head.

"Still dormant and I still don't know its purpose. Hell, I don't even know where it came from."

John smiled sympathetically at his friend.

"Carson relax, this isn't your fault. I checked out clean when we returned from the Alpha site, but the nanite appeared a few days later, we can reasonably assume it was a delayed reaction to being exposed to the device. You know that. You were the one who told me, so calm down."

Carson sighed.

"I don't like this. We don't know what will set that thing off or what it will do once it's activated. How can I send you off world in this condition?"

"Well your conscious should be clean since you haven't let me off this rock for the past two weeks."

Carson's shoulders slumped.

"I know and I know it's driving you nuts, but…"

"Don't sweat it Doc. Besides, I've spent some serious quality time with my boys and I'm caught up with all my work."

Rodney sputtered to life.

"Don't sweat it? He's not the one that has to listen to you whine about-."

"Shut up Rodney."

Carson grinned.

"I'd like for you to come back in a couple of days. If nothing changes in a week we'll talk about returning you to flight and gate status, but for now just enjoy your break."

* * *

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair. She didn't know how Teyla did it for five years, because she'd only been with them for an hour and she'd already had enough. They were like two fishwives arguing back and forth. This was John and Rodney's third argument. She'd intervened twice before and didn't really feel like yelling again. Elizabeth let out a long sigh. If Carson didn't let John go off world soon he and Rodney were either going to tear the city to shreds with their catfights or blow it sky high in some crazy experiment/prank gone bad.

When the alarm sounded, warning of gate activity, she smiled. Elizabeth pushed back from her desk walked briskly to the Control room, John and Rodney followed closely behind.

Sgt. Woods glanced up as she approached the console.

"We have unscheduled gate activity ma'am."

Elizabeth knew that two teams were currently off world; Captain Walker's and Major Lorne's which included Teyla.

"Have we received an I.D.C.?"

Rodney checked the laptop to his right.

"No, not yet."

Time seemed to slow. The security team moved into position and a medical team stood by just beyond the lower corridor out of harms way. They waited. The shield fluctuated and then stabilized. John turned to Rodney.

"What was that?!"

Rondey shrugged.

"I don't know!"

Electrical discharge circled the gate's ring and the shield fluctuated again. Two men stepped out of the event horizon seconds before the wormhole disengaged. They were quickly surrounded and unarmed. John, Elizabeth and Rodney met the security team as they escorted both men up the stairs. One glanced at John, his eyes widening in shock. He glanced at his cohort and then back at John.

"Dad?"

* * *

When Teyla finished her post-op exam, she made her way to the large conference room as Elizabeth requested. She wondered what was going on. A few of the nurses had given her odds looks, but turned away when she tried to make contact. Teyla's stride slowed as she noticed the security guards outside of the conference room. Something was most defiantly going on. She thanked the guard who held the door open and stepped into the room. Pausing briefly, she glanced around the table at Elizabeth, Rodney, Aiden, Ronon, and Carson. John and two other men stood as she entered the room and turned to face her. Teyla smiled at the gentlemen. Her brow knotted. They looked very familiar, like John, but with light brown skin. Like her children. Teyla looked at John, growing alarmed. He smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay. Tyler and the twins are at daycare, they're fine."

"But how-?"

"Carson's run DNA tests confirming who they are. This is John and Jared"

Teyla glanced at Carson, who nodded and turned to her sons. They smiled. She smiled back.

"Come and have a seat. We were just discussing what happened earlier today."

The twins scooted down one seat each allowing Teyla to sit next to John. Once they were all settled Elizabeth spoke.

"John?"

John and son glanced up. Elizabeth sighed in frustration. The twin grinned.

"Just call me Jay Aunt Beth, you always have."

"Alright Jay, please continue."

He nodded.

"As I said before, we were making a trip to a planet that we visit often. Control dialed the address and the wormhole established. We went through the gate, but when we came out of the other end we were back in Atlantis."

Rodney jumped in.

"Where were you going?"

Jay glanced at Jared.

"We don't believe we should say. You know, time continuum and all that."

"Did you notice anything strange before you stepped through the gate?"

"No."

Teyla glanced at John.

"Was it the same here?"

"No, the shield was unstable and an electrical charge struck the gate just before they walked through."

Rodney frowned.

"Why does this sound vaguely familiar?"

"SG-1, solar flares."

Rodney stared at Jared.

"What did you just say?"

'Uncle Rodney, you've all told us the story so many times I grow cross eyed just thinking about it."

"What story?" Rodney demanded.

Jared groaned.

"SG-1 was scheduled to go on a mission, but instead the gate sent them back in time."

He glanced at his brother for assistance.

"… ten…fifteen…"

Jay piped in.

"Twenty."

"….twenty years or so. It had something to do with massive solar flares."

Jay sighed.

"And planetary alignments."

Jared grinned.

"Something similar happened here several years later."

Rodney frowned.

"No it didn't."

"Yes, it did."

"No it didn't."

Jared rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yes, it did, Uncle Rodney. That's how you guys knew to return to Athos."

"That hasn't happened and I've never been to Athos. Believe me, I would know."

Jay butted in.

"In our timeline you discover the Clanthos device while Mom is pregnant with Tyler. Shortly after Ty is born Dad is exposed to the device and then these guys come through the gate and tell you to return to Athos."

He looked at his parents.

"Earlier you mentioned that Tyler was at daycare. Have none of the other things happened yet?"

A slow smile spread across John's face.

"Yeah, they did."

* * *

John rolled over and stretched his arm across the bed. Instead of the warm body that he'd expected, his arm rested on a cool sheet. He lifted his head and looked around the room. A soft breeze ruffled the curtains. John rose from the bed and made his way to the balcony. There he found Teyla deep in thought. He hugged her from behind, wrapping her snuggly in his arms.

"Come to bed, Sida."

Teyla continued to gaze quietly at the stars. John rested his chin on her head.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

She sighed.

"I have so many questions that I would like to ask them; so many thoughts running through my mind. It is hard not to."

He closed his eyes against the star filled night.

"I know. I do too, but we can't."

She turned to look at John.

"Do you think we were….are good parents?"

"Hhhmmm, let's see. We, and our friends, went out of our way to tell our children what they would need to know so that twenty-three years from now when they travel back in time, to today, they can figure out how to get home. And let's not forget them telling us to go to Athos. Well, I don't know about you, but that gets five stars in my book."

Teyla smirked at John and turned back to the stars.

"They seem happy, healthy, and strong."

"Yeah and something tells me that they're stronger than we realize."

Her brow knotted.

"What do you mean?"

"When they first went to the infirmary they refused to take any tests."

Teyla turned to face him.

"Why?"

John shook his head.

"I don't know. They finally relented when Carson promised to immediately destroy all record of the test results and samples once he got the information he needed. I saw his face after he reviewed the results. Shocked didn't begin to describe it. I asked him if everything was okay, he said yes and then smiled. I don't think he'd smile if something was wrong."

"You didn't see the results?"

"No, Carson made everyone except for the twins and their security detail leave the infirmary. He ran and destroyed all of the tests himself."

She let out another sigh.

John kissed her neck.

"Come to bed."

Together they went indoors and climbed into bed. Using their body heat to generate warmth, they cuddled under the covers.

"Jay used Atlantis' database to predict four solar flares strong enough to send them home. The first two appeared on schedule. The next one is the day after tomorrow."

He brushed his finger across Teyla's cheek.

"Let's just enjoy the time that we have with them before they go."

She leaned her cheek into the palm of his hand and closed her eyes. Teyla smiled as John brushed butterfly kisses on her forehead, nose and mouth. She opened to him as he deepened the kiss further. Soon thoughts of gates, soar flares, and time travel fell away as John drew her into a world of sensual pleasure.

* * *

Elizabeth was laughing so hard tears rolled down her face. She glanced at Teyla, who was trying her best not to smile, and burst into laughter again. Poor Rodney, he had more than his fair share of teasing with John, Ronon, and Aiden, but with Jay and Jared around it was even worse.

She remembered the other day when he'd proudly showed her how loose his pants were and told her that he'd lost nearly ten pounds, he'd been so smug. She also remembered at breakfast this morning when John asked if he wanted to play ball. Rodney, used to being overlooked for invitations to play sports, normally because he whined and said no, had readily accepted.

When lunchtime rolled around Elizabeth decided to stop by the sports gym to watch some of the basketball game. Initially, she was surprised to see that Jared and Jay played against Rodney, Ronon, John, and Aiden, but soon she could understand why. They were faster and stronger than the others, at times unusually so. Elizabeth had just sat down on the bench next to Teyla, when Rodney ran down the court dribbling the ball. He glanced up to gage his distance from the net, tripped over the ball and would have fallen flat on his face, if Jared hadn't pulled him upright, stolen the ball and sent it sailing into the net with one hand; it was a three point shot.. The others paused momentarily, but shrugged it off and the game continued. By some miracle Rodney was able to get the ball again while everyone else was on the other end of the court. He dribbled to the net as fast as he could and dunked the ball. Unfortunately for him, when he landed on his feet his slightly baggy shorts slipped from his hips and pooled around his ankles, leaving his Tweety Bird boxers visible for all to see. The other players erupted with laughter. Jared picked up the ball, resting it between his arm and hip. He watched Rodney struggling to pull up his shorts and shook his head.

"That's game."

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes as the players made their way to the bench. Rodney plopped down beside her and took a swig from his water bottle.

"Why me?! Why does this always happen to me?!"

Elizabeth looked at him, trying her not to laugh.

"But Rodney, you won the game."

"And showed the whole world my underwear!"

Ronon snickered

"It's just us, McKay. Besides, we've seen you with an arrow in your ass. That's a whole lot worse than Tweety Bird drawers."

John sat on the floor between the toddlers playing at Teyla's feet.

"You know he does have a point."

Rodney pouted.

"Oh, shut up."

He stood gathering his things.

"I have to go back to work anyway. I'm surprised Zelenka hasn't blown something up as is."

Elizabeth grabbed her lunch bag and followed Rodney to the door.

"Hey!"

She looked back at John.

"Don't forget about dinner tonight."

Smiling, she waved.

"We won't."

And hurried to catch up with husband.

* * *

John looked at the event horizon over Jay and Jared's shoulders. They would be leaving in a minute or so. All of their possessions had been returned to them and they were back in their uniforms. He glanced at his sons and smiled with pride. No matter how many mistakes he'd made in his life they were proof that he'd done something right.

The twins glanced up at the Control room and waived goodbye to Rodney and then one by one said goodbye to John in the traditional Athosian custom. They'd said goodbye to everyone else at dinner last night due to how early they had to rise to leave.

"Is there anything else I should know before you leave?"

Jared shook his head.

"I don't think so."

John's brow knotted.

"Just out of curiosity, what exactly did I tell you that the visitors said?"

"To take Teyla home."

Jay and Jared walked to the gate. With one last waive they disappeared in the event horizon.

* * *

**2037**

John watched as two men emerged from the gate. He let out a sigh. It worked. He turned to Rodney.

"Disable the wormhole, it's them."

Rodney's shoulders slumped in relief. John met Jay and Jared at the top of the stairwell. They smiled.

"Good morning, General."

He smiled in return.

"Captains, it's good to see you."

John turned and walked down the corridor, Jay at his side. Rodney and Jared followed not too far behind.

"If you two hurry and change, you can meet the rest of us for breakfast. I think your mother would enjoy that very much."

Jay grinned, understanding the not so subtle hint: your mother was worried about you and needs to see that you're alright.

"Is thirty minutes okay?"

"Thirty is fine, but twenty would be better."

Jay laughed.

"Yes sir."

Rodney could feel Jared staring at him. At first he'd tried to ignore it, but it was starting to creep him out. He paused and looked at the younger man.

"What?!"

Jared was silent for a moment, but slowly began to shake his head.

"Tweety Bird, Uncle Rodney?"


	6. Chapter 6: Athosian Legend

Brief reference to 'Emmagan Lineage'.

**Athosian Legend**

Teyla closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The sunlight kissed her skin and the sweet smell of Quaylin blooms filled her senses. Her heart swelled as memories flooded her mind: her mother singing a childhood lullaby, her father's laughter, and her first kiss under the Lupor tree. She smiled. Home. And yet, not home. Teyla glanced around at the remains of the Athosian camp. Echoes of death and devastation intertwined with remnants of life that once was. So much had changed, herself included. She still grieved for the loss of Athos. It was where she was born, where she grew up and it would always have a place in her heart, but her life, her home, was now in Atlantis.

The sound of scattering pebbles made her aware of John and Ronon's approach.

John spoke softly.

"You okay?"

Teyla glanced over her shoulder.

"I am well."

Ronon eyed Teyla's profile. He remembered the pain of seeing his home after it had been reduced to nothing but rubble and knew it had to be hard for her as well. He turned to John and jerked his head towards the lake, deciding to give them a few moments alone.

"Teyla, I'm sorry, but you know that we don't have much time. The Wraith could arrive at any minute."

She nodded.

"Do you have any idea of why Jay and Jared would tell us to come to Athos? Is there anything in the camp that could be of Ancient technology?"

She faced him.

"No. There is only the camp and the caves."

John sighed.

Teyla placed her hand on his chest and smiled sadly.

"And the old city."

He covered her hand with one of his own and returned her smile. Together they headed towards the lakeside.

Aiden and Carson laughed as Rondey jumped up and down like a drunken rabbit. He was trying to snatch the pair of miniature binoculars from Ronon's hand, which were a good two and a half to three feet above his head.

"Ask nicely and I'll give them to you."

Rodney glared and huffed for breath.

"I did ask!"

Ronon smirked.

"No you didn't. You snapped your fingers and said, 'gimme those'. That's not asking."

Rodney rolled his eyes.

"When did you become Mr. Manners, Grunt and Scratch? And besides gimme isn't even a word. I would never say anything like that. Now, may I have those?"

Ronon arched a brow.

Rodney let out a long sigh.

"Please."

He grunted as the binoculars were slammed into his palm.

"Oww!"

John and Teyla arrived as Rodney turned to get a look at the city.

"Come on let's go."

Everyone, but Rodney headed for the Jumper.

"Wha-?"

John paused.

"Come on, Rodney."

Rodney's face fell.

"I just wanted a look at the city."

"You can look at it when we get there. Right now I need you to figure out the location of the control room or a power source for the city. Now come on."

Rodney headed for the Jumper, mumbling under his breath along the way and John followed closely behind.

* * *

The air was heavy. Dust mixed with the scent of must and peppered here and there with the strong odor of decay, followed the team as they made their way quickly through the halls of the old city. John breathed deeply as he passed a large whole in the wall that allowed some fresh air to circulate. He shined his light on the high, wide columns that decorated the large hall through which they traveled. He would have sworn they were walking through an old Egyptian palace were it not for the obvious signs of Ancient influence on design and technology. The hall curved following one of the outer walls of the city, hopefully leading to a transporter that Rodney said would take them to a control room situated in one of the towers of the city. John was both intrigued and concerned at the same time. He'd always wondered what Col. Sumner had seen inside of the city, but also worried how long their presence would go undetected by the Wraith.

Teyla remembered this hall. It was one of the last memories that she had of her father. Early one day, before the rays of the morning sun touched the sky, he'd awoken her and together they'd snuck away from the village and into the old city. He'd told her many amazing stories of things that had happened thousands of years ago. Stories of how the Emmagan line came to be part of the Athosian people, of a once great alliance between planets initiated by the Ancients, and of the arrival of the enemy that became known to them as the Wraith. Her father had shown Teyla the room where he'd learned this information and explained how every few years he snuck into the city to learn more about the history of their people, but by accident had learned something far more important, that the Wraith could be destroyed. There hadn't been much time. After showing Teyla the location of the room they'd hurried back to the village in time for Tagan to leave for an off world mission. While Halling, Uldar, and Sethran waited at the gate, Tagan had spoken briefly with Teyla.

"_I pass this knowledge on to you for your consideration. Do with it what you will daughter, but be careful. There are many here who fear the old city and fear and ignorance can be a very powerful thing. I have always believed that the old city holds the key to our salvation, but than I am only one man."_

_Tagan grasped Teyla's shoulders and bowed his head. He smiled as her head touched his own. _

"_Be well, daughter of my heart."_

"_Safe journey, father."_

What Teyla saw and heard that day in the old city had changed her life forever, but none more so than the news of her father's death. Many years passed before Teyla ventured into the old city again. Camp movements, poor crop seasons, an increase in off world trade, as well as other duties as the leader of her people had made if difficult for her to get away. She hadn't had much time and in her rush incorrectly dialed the activation sequence that her father had shown her. Instead she'd found something else.

Teyla's steps slowed. She looked at the doorway to her left. That corridor led to the room.

"John."

Hearing Teyla's voice, Ronon glanced back in time to see her disappear through a doorway some eighty feet back down the hall.

"Sheppard!"

Ronon chased after her, John, Aiden, Carson and Rodney in hot pursuit. They ran down a series of corridors before finally catching up with her. She stood behind a large console pressing buttons. The room was small, square, and nearly empty. John and Rodney hurried to the dais.

"What are you doing?! Don't touch that! What, are you trying to kill us?!"

John glared at Rodney, warning him to shut up. He paused by her side and gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Teyla, what are you doing?"

She looked at him.

"I wanted to show you something. My father brought me here before he died. It is a library of sorts. On my last visit, I found a hologram similar to the one you saw on Atlantis. I am trying to see if I can find her again."

"Would you like for me to try?"

Teyla nodded.

Rodney frowned.

"We don't have time for this! We need to get to the control room and-."

"And what Rodney? We don't even know why we're here. Jay and Jared said it was important that I take Teyla home. Maybe this is it? Maybe this is what she's supposed to show us."

"And what if it's not something she shows us, but rather something we were supposed to find?"

"Then if we don't find what we're looking for here, we'll go to the control room."

John sighed. He knew he was taking a big risk, but his gut was telling him that this was important. He moved to the center of the console. It was similar to the ones on Atlantis and yet different. The system allowed use of his Ancient gene to navigate the controls, but it was not a requirement. Any one could use it as long as they understood the Ancient dialect written in the database, which he did. John scrolled through the database.

"This is a control room, but someone was using it as a research lab."

He tapped a few buttons and nine rectangular panels slid out of each side of the far walls. Aiden, Ronon, Carson, and Rodney spread out to get a closer look at the specimens.

"It looks as if they were working in secret with a Lantean scientist to perfect the use of the nanites created to destroy the Wraith, but something went wrong."

Rodney returned to the dais.

"What happened?"

John shook his head.

"I don't know. Give me a minute."

Teyla frowned.

"Why would someone store historical data here in a research lab?"

He looked at her.

"This is one of five main control centers in this city. You have full access to city's controls and database from here. You can access anything you want."

Rodney straightened.

"Did you say anything?"

John smirked at him.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

He turned back to Teyla.

"Someone was using the database to hide their work."

He hit a few more buttons.

"It looks as if the hologram that you saw was an entry into the research log. There are hundreds here, but they are all backlogged. Someone was transmitting messages and immediately deleting them from the main frame, but not the secondary systems. There's only one sitting in a queue for immediate retrieval. I'll play that one."

A circular light appeared in the middle of the floor and the hologram of a tall woman with short curly black hair and big green eyes materialized.

"Janus, your theories appear to be correct. The nanites which you have modified are responding positively to the new tests. Regeneration rates have slowed and when the specimens are placed within contact of Wraith DNA degeneration does occur. Unfortunately, the rate of degeneration is not acceptable. Do not worry beloved. I work non-stop in hopes of finding a way to help free the Lantean people from this siege. As for the nanties from the Helix, though the cause of the laboratory explosion is still unknown, I was able to salvage a few specimens. They are active, but I fear they have been severely damaged. The nanites show no signs of regeneration and are rejecting assimilation with the other specimens, but show a significant increase in Wraith DNA degeneration. They also emit an energy pulse which I have not been able to identify. As you suggested I downloaded a data burst from the repository into a cube and used a Helix nanite to create the shielding. The device has been hidden on the planet Clanthor. They are allies of Athos and can be trusted. I agree with you that if we do not survive some record of what has happened here needs to be preserved; even if the Lantean Council does not."

The hologram fluctuated and a low rumble could be heard in the back ground. The woman glanced over her shoulder in surprise and fear.

"Something is happening. I must go."

An explosion shook the hologram causing the fluctuations to increase.

"Computer, send transmission."

The hologram ended.

The room was silent. Two clicks from his radio snapped John from his daze. He clicked twice and waited for a reply. He didn't have to wait long.

"Colonel, a Wraith Cruiser and three Darts just dropped out of space! I suggest you high tail it out of there!"

John swore.

"We're on our way!"

He ran across the room to one of the panels.

"Rodney, see if you can snatch the hard drive out of that console. I'd like to take it with us."

McKay dropped down under the console and removed the cover.

"I can, but it won't be pretty."

John quickly scanned the panels until he found the one he was looking for and pulled it from the wall. He handed it to Carson.

"Keep an eye on that for me."

Carson looked puzzled.

"What is it?"

John grinned.

"The last of the nanites from the Helix explosion."

He headed for the door, the others following closely behind.

"Rodney, come on!"

McKay rose from behind the console, holding the hard drive like a prized trophy.

"Got it! Coming!"

* * *

They quickly made their way back to the great hall and followed it back to their point of entry. John crouched near the crumbling wall. The high whine of Darts could be heard overhead as he surveyed the clearing surrounding a large tree under which he'd parked the Jumper. Ronon knelt beside him.

"Sheppard?"

John glanced at his friend.

"I don't see anything, but-."

"You don't like it." John sighed.

"I don't like it. But we don't have time to sit around."

He looked back at the team.

"I'll take point, Aiden, you're with Carson, Teyla, you're with Rodney, Ronon, bring up the rear. Let's move out."

The team was halfway to the Jumper when the Wraith opened fire. Major Lorne and his team provided some cover fire from Jumper two, but soon found themselves in a game of cat and mouse with three Darts. It was bad, really bad. Aiden tossed two grenades taking out half of the warriors, but they were still out numbered and out gunned. Ronon shot down three Wraith warriors, while John worked on his second and Teyla emptied a clip on hers. Even Rodney took one down one before taking a stunner blast in the leg. Carson half supported half dragged him towards the Jumper while the others continued to provide what cover fire they could. It took a full clip to kill one Wraith and John only had one left. Soon the steady fire of their P-90s was replaced by shots from Berettas. John heard Teyla's groan as a stunner blast struck her from behind. Aiden caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her into his arms.

They were nearly there. John could see Carson, Rodney, and Aiden with Teyla a few yards from the Jumper out of the corner of his eye. He half carried half dragged Ronon using his blast gun to keep the Wraith at bay. At Dart flew by depositing more Wraith warriors on the ground. He turned to fire as a Wraith lunged at him and took a stunner blast fully in the chest. Both he and Ronon went down like bricks. John lay on the ground straining for his muscles to do as he commanded, but to no avail. He remembered all to well the pain of having his life drained from his body and didn't look forward to experiencing that agony again. They'd been so close. He though of Teyla and his children as the Wraith warrior knelt beside him and leered.

"You are weak."

John would have made a smart comment if he could, but even that one last act of rebellion was denied him. He simply watched, frozen and helpless as the Wraith slammed his hand onto his chest.

Something was wrong. John could feel the pressure building in his chest, but there was no pain. It soon became unbearable until suddenly, there was release.

Aiden laid Teyla on a bench inside the Jumper and reached for a machine gun. He exited the rear to see a Wraith kneeling over John with its hand plastered to his chest. Aiden aimed, but never fired. A sudden blinding burst of white light rippled throughout the clearing, across the river and continued on as far as the eye could see.

* * *

Teyla closed her eyes against the bright light and smothered a sigh. Others in the conference room were less inclined to hide their discomfort and groaned loudly. Rodney attempted to glare at Zelenka through squinted eyes, but only managed to look like he'd eaten a really sour lemon. Radek, who'd turned on the overhead light, shrugged and continued to follow the briefing on his digital tablet. Rodney turned back to the table's occupants to finish his comment.

"As I was saying, Selina's logs confirm that the Clanthos device is that object that she mentions in her last transmission. The unique shielding on the device was a result of experimentation with a modified nanite and the subsequent explosion on the Helix."

Elziabeth's brow knotted.

"Do we have any idea what caused the explosion?"

Rodney scrolled through his notes.

"Records indicate that the Ancient warship Helix departed from Atlantis on-."

Radek cut him off.

"No."

Elizabeth looked from Rodney to Radek.

"No?"

Rodney sighed.

"No, which I was about to explain to you before I was so rudely interrupted. Thank you very much."

Radek grinned.

"You were taking too long."

"Taking too long? I hadn't even said five word-."

"Gentlemen!"

Both scientists turned to Elizabeth.

"Have we learned anything new from the samples you brought back?"

Rodney shook his head.

"Other than confirming what's in Selina's notes, no. I am working on a few theories, but I don't have definite answers right now."

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair.

"I don't have to tell you how important this is. The fact that you're all here is living proof of the Helix nanite's power."

She shook her head in wonder.

"This is our miracle. We need to learn how to use it. We'll end the debrief here, but I'd like another report in two days. You're all free to go."

* * *

Carson had seen his fair share of extraordinary things during his stay in the Pegasus galaxy, but the Helix nanite definitely made the top of his list. He was familiar with the microscopic devices called nanites. He'd read Dr. Fraiser's medical reports from the SGC and completed field research on a few samples, but the Helix was different. He magnified the picture of John's brain scan on his electronic notepad.

"The white spider-like lines are the nanite. It has spread throughout your brain like a web, infiltrating your tissue. It is now a part of your cellular structure and even now is altering your DNA."

John's brow knotted in confusion.

"So you're telling me I'll be like this for the rest of my life?"

Carson smiled.

"Yes, anytime a Wraith makes physical contact with you it will die along with any other Wraith in the general area."

"But the data from the Jumper showed that the energy pulse covered the whole surface of the planet!?!"

Carson's smile grew. Poor Rodney, he'd hoped that the Clanthos decive would have some effect on him too, but it hadn't. He wasn't taking John's new abilities very well. "Yes they did, Rodney."

Rodney stared at Carson in disbelief.

"Are you telling me he can take out a whole planet of Wraith with one touch?"

Carson nodded. Rodney shoulders drooped as he slumped into a chair.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

The others shared knowing looks over his head. Ronon rolled his eyes before turning back to Carson.

"If the Clanthos device nearly killed Teyla, why isn't she dead now? John touches her and the children everyday, but they are fine."

Carson nodded.

"I wondered about that myself and came to the conclusion that John has some control over his abilities. I believe that who and what he perceives as a threat are factored into the nanite's output. Why or how, I don't know, but it does."

John glanced at Elizabeth.

"We'll need to do a test run before making any major plans of operation and we need to do it fast. Major Lorne downed two Wraith Darts, but the third got away. The cloak on his Jumper was damaged. We should expect company soon."

Elizabeth let out a long sigh. She leaned forward against the infirmary bed and glanced down at the scan on Carson's notepad. If this worked, they'd just won the war with the Wraith. She nodded at John.

"Do it."

* * *

John slowly awoke. He could hear soft sobs coming from the other side of the bed. Reaching out, he pulled Teyla into his arms and rested his chin on her head. He let out a long sigh. He could sense the joy, relief, fear and pain that jumbled her emotions. John let her cry it out and simply held her close. After a while, she dried her tears and lifted her eyes to his. He dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"You okay?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came. Suddenly, Teyla burst out laughing. "You must think I'm crazy."

He smiled at her.

"I think you're beautiful and you're handling this whole situation a lot better than I would if I were in your shoes."

She caressed his cheek.

"How can you say that?"

"You've been living in fear of the Wraith your whole life and now suddenly there's a change, a real change to eradicate them from existence. What if something goes wrong and you have to go back to the beginning again? What if nothing goes wrong? Can you put the Wraith behind you and move on? And what about all of the lives that have been lost? Was there anything that we could have done to prevent it? If I hadn't gone to the cave with you that day and into the old city with Sumner, would he be here? Would we know the power of the Clanthos device? If you'd gone back to the city after your father died, would you have found it? Would you be alive? Or would it have killed you and the other Athosians destroy it in their ignorance?"

He sighed again.

"Don't beat yourself up second guessing every act you've made in the past. Everything happened the way they did for a reason. We all played our part. That's all we can ever do and just hold on to the hope that soon the Wraith will be gone."

Teyla smiled.

"Maybe you do understand."

She stroked the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see that Wraith with his hand around your throat and then the flash of light……I saw the power of the Helix and finally there is a chance, but I still fear for your safety."

John rested his forehead on hers.

"Just as I fear for yours every time you step through that gate. For now nothing's changed, but there is a serious hope for the future."

Teyla smiled.

"Yes, there is."

She gazed into his eyes.

"I love you."

John smiled.

"I love you too."

He captured her lips in a gentle kiss and spent the remainder of the night making Teyla forget about everything except for the pleasure he could give her.


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

John's eyes followed the woman in the purple dress; her movements where sure, unhurried, fluid. She paused briefly to speak to with an acquaintance. He studied her profile. Sun kissed skin, almond shaped eyes, and a generous mouth. The soft sound of her laughter floated up to him. She was beautiful. Again she moved. Her long reddish brown swayed with each step she took. It was nearly as long as it had been the day they first met.

"Would you stop drooling at your wife and help me? Your little 'angles' are trying to rip the hair from my scalp!"

John turned to his cousin and smothered a grin. Rico held a toddler in each arm and while he'd managed to capture the hands of one, the other child had a handful of his hair in a firm grip. John reached for his daughter.

"Twyla, sweetheart, let go of Uncle Rico's hair."

Twyla, happy with her accomplishments and the treat of being held by her father squealed happily. Jayla, content in the arms of her uncle, gave him a juicy kiss on the cheek. John grinned as Rico wiped the slob off his face. Cameron Mitchell came across the walkway, drinks in hand. He paused glancing at Rico's wild hair and wet face. "What the hell happened to you?"

John couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. Both girls giggled with joy.

"There you are!"

All three men turned as Teyla topped the stairwell.

"I've been looking for these little monsters everywhere."

Rico readily handed over his bundle. Teyla smiled at him, a brow arched.

"What happened to your hair?"

He answer was drowned out by John's laughter. Passing Twyla to Teyla, John turned and glanced down at the crowded room below.

"Where are Tyler and Michael?"

"With your father and Ishta in one of the less crowded common areas."

"And Jay and Jared?"

She smiled at her husband.

"The last time I saw them they were chasing Rebecca with a plastic reptile."

Teyla gnawed on her lip.

"Well, I hope it was plastic."

John grinned. He stole a kiss while she had her hands full.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?"

Teyla blushed, conscious of the eyes watching.

"Yes you did, but it's still nice to hear. Are you coming for dinner? I already told your father. Everyone is planning to meet at eighteen hundred hours."

John knew that everyone meant Elizabeth, Rodney, Rebecca and their youngest David, Carson and his wife Susan, Aiden, his wife Lisa, and their baby Anna, and Ronon and his wife Eve, who was eight months pregnant. He glanced at his watch. Dinner in thirty minutes.

"Yes."

Teyla turned to Rico and Cameron.

"Will you two be joining us?"

They nodded in unison.

"Good. Now, please excuse me gentlemen."

John turned to watch Teyla as she headed for the transporter. He knew he wasn't the only one to do so. Rico and Cameron looked at John and had the decency to blush when they realized they'd been busted. He shook his head before turning around to lean against the railing and survey the crowd below. They joined him, one on either side. Rico shoved his shoulder and raised his cup.

"Hey, Happy Alliance Day."

Cameron straightened and raised his own.

"That's true I don't I've said it to you guys yet, Happy Alliance Day."

John smiled as their cups touched.

"Happy Alliance Day."

He drained his cup.

"I'm going to go find the twins. I'll see you guys at dinner."

John made his way to the dinning hall with Jay, Jared, and Rebecca trailing behind him. So much had changed. After returning to Athos, the Lanteans became the aggressors in the war with the Wraith. Any planet known to be or have once been a den for them was attacked. Eventually, the Wraith returned to Atlantis. The first time they sent five Hive ships. John'd allowed himself to be captured and the queen attempted to feed. Aiden told him the pulse had filled the sky like a nuclear explosion. He hadn't seen it. He'd been too busy trying to get off the unmanned Hive ship, moments before it crashed into another. Aiden'd said those explosions were more like fireworks, occurring one after the other. The second time the Wraith came they numbered in the hundreds. Luckily by then the Helix nanite had been duplicated, with a little help from the Asgard. It was added to the shielding of all of the Earth class warships in Pegasus and to their missle warheads. The Wraith were obliterated.

The next few years were spent rebuilding the city. The Athosians returned to Atlantis and other refugees whose worlds were completely devastated by the Wraith were offered shelter. Soon the walls overflowed in Atlantis and in Olympus, the outpost on the mainland. It was decided that the old city of Athos, Althera, would be designated as the new Alpha site and reconstruction of the city soon began.

As for Alliance Day, one of the many leaders on the Lantean Council suggested designating a day to celebrate the destruction of the Wraith and the Alliance of the many races who now made Atlantis, Olympus, and soon Althera, their home. The vote had been unanimous. That was five years ago.

* * *

John walked into the dinning hall and paused to take in the chaos that was his family. The children ran ahead of him to take their seats at the kids table. This wasn't a dinning facility like the one used for meals at Atlantis Control, no this one was a large dinning hall designated as a common area for families to gather in their living community. These type quarters were assigned to permanent residents only. John headed for his seat beside Teyla, stopping Michael and Tyler as they ran by to ensure they'd cleaned up before dinner. He sat down and let out a sigh. Teyla turned to him and smiled. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"I'm not late, am I?"

"No, your father just gave thanks and Ronon will soon give the toast."

John glanced around the table at their guests: his father, General John Sheppard, General Jack O'Neill, Col Samantha O'Neill, and their daughter Sabrina, Dr. Daniel Jackson and his wife Vala, Teal'c, Col. Cameron Mitchell, and his cousin Col. John Rico. At the surrounding tables sat members of the original expedition team, like Dr. Radek Zelenka and his wife Karen and Dr. Kate Heightmeyer, who was currently dating Rico.

The room quieted as Ronon stood and raised his glass.

"To allies, to friends, to family, to Atlantis; a beacon of hope in the Pegasus galaxy. Happy Alliance Day."

Once the toast ended everyone settled down for dinner. Throughout the meal, John thought back on the man who'd made the decision to come to Pegasus with the flip of a coin; of the horrors he's witnessed, the pain he's experienced, the friends he's made and lost, and the family he's found. He wouldn't change it, any of it, not for all the money in the world.

"Is this lemon? It smells like it! What, are you _trying_ to kill me?"

John sighed. Well, maybe just one or two things, but that's it.

_**Authors Note: Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's stuck with me through the long droughts (I can be horrible with updates), but this is the last story of this series. I'll take a little break, but plan to continue with shorter stories, occasionally a few chapters but not a series. Any who, again I wanted to say thank you and I hope that you enjoyed it.**_

_**Devine**_


End file.
